jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
007 Legends
007 Legends is a first-person shooter video game released on October 16, 2012 on the PC, Playstation 3,Xbox 360 and coming on December on Wii U. Featuring Daniel Craig as James Bond, the game covers memorable scenes from six of the 23 Bond feature films. 007 Legends is part of the 50th cinematic anniversary events and is being written by 007 screenwriter Bruce Feirstein and Eurocom's Rob Matthews. Gameplay Legends is a single-player first-person shooter game featuring Daniel Craig as James Bond. Gameplay features an XP and leveling system and players can choose to upgrade specific weapons, gadgets, and Bond's abilities. Bond's smartphone from Blood Stone will return with new features, and Bond will also have use of a dart-gun pen. The game will feature both online and offline multiplayer, supporting up to four person split-screen gameplay. Missions 007 Legends features six missions derived from six different Bond films. One movie from each Bond actor will feature in the game, although Daniel Craig will be appearing as 007 in all missions. * Moonraker * On Her Majesty's Secret Service * License to Kill * Die Another Day * Goldfinger '' * ''Skyfall post-launch as downloadable content Cast * Daniel Craig as James Bond (likeness only) * Judi Dench as M * Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner * Michael Lonsdale as Hugo Drax * Richard Kiel as Jaws * Javier Bardem as Raoul Silva * Naomie Harris as Eve * Bérénice Marlohe as Séverine * Toby Stephens as Gustav Graves * Rick Yune as Zao * Carey Lowell as Pam Bouvier * Robert Davi as Franz Sanchez * Jane Perry as Holly Goodhead * Nicola Walker as Tracy Bond * Gabriele Ferzetti as Marc-Ange Draco * Natasha Little as Pussy Galore * Harold Sakata as Oddjob * Tim Watson as Auric Goldfinger Preorder Bonuses Activision announced via Facebook on 10 August 2012 that Amazon and GameStop would be participating in exclusive preorder bonuses. Fans that reserve an early copy of 007 Legends in North America will gain access to the Nemesis Pack from Amazon.com and the 007 Pack from GameStop. Pre-order from Amazon.com – Nemesis Pack: Play 007 Legends through the eyes of two notorious Bond rivals – Jaws and Baron Samedi. With the Nemesis Pack, gamers get to play as Moonraker’s space-suited henchman or Live and Let Die’s voodoo king sporting his iconic skeleton paint in the Legends and multiplayer split-screen modes. Unlockable only for the Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft and PlayStation®3 system, for a limited time, while supplies last. Pre-order from GameStop – The 007 Pack: Players will be able to dress for success in split-screen multiplayer mode with an exclusive James Bond character outfit, and additionally, use the most famous of James Bond’s handguns – the Walther PPK pistol. With the 007 Pack, fans also get early access to the Fast Switch gadget, which increases weapon swap speed by 50%. Unlockable only for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 system, for a limited time, while supplies last. Images ;Moonraker 007 Legends - Moonraker (6).jpg 007 Legends - Moonraker (5).jpg 007 Legends - Moonraker (4).jpg 007 Legends - Moonraker (3).jpg 007 Legends - Moonraker (2).jpg 007 Legends - Moonraker (1).jpg ;On Her Majesty's Secret Service 007 Legends - OHMSS (6).jpg 007 Legends - OHMSS (5).jpg 007 Legends - OHMSS (4).jpg 007 Legends - OHMSS (3).jpg 007 Legends - OHMSS (2).jpg 007 Legends - OHMSS (1).jpg Videos Trailers 007 Legends (VG) (2012) - Moonraker trailer|''Moonraker'' 007 Legends - On Her Majesty's Secret Service Mission Trailer|''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' 007_Legends_-_Goldfinger_Trailer|''Goldfinger'' 007_Legends_(VG)_(2012)_-_Dies_Another_Day_%26_License_To_Kill_trailer|''Die Another Day'' & License to Kill 007_Legends_(VG)_(2012)_-_Opening_Credit_Cinematic_trailer|Opening Credits trailer 007 Legends Get in the Game Announcement|"Get in the Game" announcement Behind the Scenes E3 2012 - 007 Legends Interview w Screenwriter Rob Matthew|Interview with Screenwriter Rob Matthew Review 007_Legends_Video_Review|IGN Review External links * Official website * Official Facebook page __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:James Bond video games